Forest of Shadows
by anne0821
Summary: Three clans live peace, but when a young kit goes down the wrong path he threatens too destroy the forest. Will the cats of the forest recognize the threat in time or will they perish under his rule.


**StormClan:**

Leader  
Dawnstar - Yellow-White tom with golden eyes

Deputy  
Shredsong – short haired grey she-cat with black stripes and pale green eyes.

Healer  
Ivysong – White she-cat with pale grey stripes; Mentor of Sunpaw – Dusty yellow tom with orange paws

Warriors  
Thistlestride - Brown tom with light brown spots;  
Mentor of **Redpaw**  
Breezepoppy – Small white she-cat  
Foxmist – Orange tom with white paws:  
Mentor of **Amberpaw**  
Cedartail – Reddish-brown tom with a darker tail and striking blue eyes  
Runningwhisper – dark grey, almost blue she-cat with deep purple eyes  
Tigershine – orange-red tom with darker stripes along his back  
Dustscar – Scarred orange-yellow tom  
Lionleg – Long haired, yellow tom with long claws  
Shortlegs – small pale yellow she-cat with short white legs  
Swiftspark – striking yellow tom with orange spots  
Ashwaters – Dark grey she-cat with a hint of blue around her eyes, muzzle and tail.

Apprentices  
Amberpaw – Deep orange she-cat with deep yellow eyes  
Buzzardpaw – Dark grey tom with long fangs and grey eyes  
Redpaw – Brown tom with long claws and reddish-brown eyes  
Spiderpaw – Light grey she-cat with black tail, legs and ears  
Weaselpaw – Brown she-cat with light brown paws and stripes

Queens  
Spottedsnout – Grey she-cat with dark grey spots around her snout.  
Mistwhisper – Blue-grey she-cat with black stripes

Kits  
Flintkit – Grey tom with red-brown stripes  
Blazekit – Pure red-orange cat with pale orange stripes  
Halfkit – Light grey she-cat with darker brown stripes. Half of her face is light grey while the other being dark.  
Bluekit – light blue she-cat with some silver  
Kestrelkit – Darker orange tom with reddish stripes  
Shadowkit – pure black tom with dark blue-red eyes  
Frostkit – light blue she-cat with silver stripes

Elders  
Smallstride – Small brown tom  
Acornpatch – Light brown she-cat with darker spots  
Sandflame – Dusty yellow she-cat with orange paws

 **NightClan:**

Leader:  
Duskstar – Pitch black tom with purple eyes

Deputy:  
Bramblewing – Huge dark brown tom with long hooked claws;  
Mentor of **Bloodpaw**

Healer:  
Sandshade – Dark yellow, almost orange, she-cat with a flat face

Warriors:  
Ashflight – Long haired grey she-cat with blue eyes;  
Mentor of **Skypaw**  
Missinglight – Black she-cat with a white spot covering her chest;  
Mentor of **Darkpaw**  
Owleyes – Brown tom with big yellow eyes;  
Mentor of **Goldenpaw**  
Redwaters – Orange-red tom with a silver stripe along his back  
Fadingsong – Silver long furred she-cat with dark blue eyes  
Batcoat – Pure black tom with foreboding red-blue eyes;  
Mentor of **Eelpaw**  
Maplemist – Orange tabby with light blue eyes  
Shortscar – Black tom with several small scares along his face and body  
Rushstrike – Brown, white and black she cat with unusually long claws  
Pinepelt – Deep brown tom with tired green eyes  
Beetlestripe – Grey tom with black stripes  
Fawnbreeze – Light brown she-cat with white spots

Apprentices:  
Goldenpaw – Beautiful golden she-cat with a long snout  
Darkpaw – Very deep dark grey tom with long legs and short tail  
Bloodpaw – black tom with a red muzzle, paws and tail. Has unusually long hooked fangs.  
Skypaw – Bubbly, bright blue she-cat with long fangs  
Eelpaw – Black tom with shiny fur and long tail

Kits:  
Badgerkit – Black and white tom  
Ravenkit – Black tom with white spots  
Ivykit – Silver she-cat with faint black spots  
Firekit – Strikingly red-orange tom  
Shredkit – Dark grey tom with black stripes  
Mistkit – Silver-blue she-cat  
Flykit – Grey tom with light grey patches  
Littlekit – Tiny tom with very light brown fur and black ears

Queens:  
Morningfall – Silver-black she-cat with piercing yellow-orange eyes  
Hiddensun – Black and orange she-cat with small claws  
Springsong – Silver-grey small she-cat.

Elders:  
Hazelswirl – white she-cat with light brown swirls  
Crowflight – Pure black tom  
Mistyeyes – Silver she-cat with fogged up blue eyes

 **StreamClan:**

Leader:  
Lakestar - misty blue she-cat

Deputy:  
Oceancreek - bright blue and yellow tom with big eyes

Healer:  
Rockbelly - Big light grey tom with short, ragged pelt;  
Mentor of **Mudpaw**

Warriors:  
Darkwish - Dark grey tom with white paws and belly  
Riverwave - Huge she-cat with soft grey eyes;  
Mentor of **Weaselpaw**  
Rainlight - pale grey she-cat with blue-silver spots  
Lightriver - Silver she-cat with bright amber eyes;  
Mentor of **Beaverpaw**  
Palestripe - White she-cat with light grey stripes  
Mistspirit - Silver she-cat with white paws and snout;  
Mentor of **Thawpaw**  
Dawnripple - Bright golden she-cat with silver spots;  
Mentor of **Flypaw**  
Springpetal - Brown she-cat with white rings around her tail  
Thistlestalk - Dark broen tom with light brown eyes and back

Apprentices:  
Thawpaw - icy blue she-cat with grey eyes  
Flypaw - small black tom  
Beaverpaw - Muscular brown tom with black tail  
Weaselpaw - Lanky brown tom with long legs  
Mudpaw - Heavy dark and light brown tom

Kits:  
Mossykit - Brown she-cat with white ears  
Newtkit - Black tom with orange spots  
Shredkit - black tom with grey stripes  
Greykit - Dark grey she-cat with one blind eye

Queens:  
Rustrock - large orange she-cat  
Shortheart - tiny grey she-cat

Elders:  
Shortwhisper - Silver tom with a short tail and legs  
Sprucedust - red-brown tom with yellow speckles  
Blackcoat - pure black tom with large paws and pelt


End file.
